


From the Past, A Harkening

by gg113



Category: Naruto
Genre: Call-out of Hashirama, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I have no regrets, Incest, It Gets Better, Itama is a Tobirama bodyguard, Itama taking no shits, Love, M/M, PTSD symptoms, Redemption, Slightly - Freeform, Slow Burn, Therapy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, abusive enviroment, this is entirely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg113/pseuds/gg113
Summary: Two brothers pulled from the past, Itama is not impressed, and plans to make some changes around here.





	1. Prologue

The activation of the scroll was an accident. One Mito and Tobirama would chew them out for, for sure, Hashirama lamented, glancing at Madara. 

The experimental scroll, which had been rolling off Tobirama’s desk during their argument, had glowed red with the chakra it pulled from Madara and Hashirama when they both reached to grab, it had been instinct. They didn’t expect to feel the majority of their stores drain in an instant. Scrolls usually required the user to funnel charka, they didn’t just suck it out!

They watched in trepidation as the swirling portal grew to the encompass half the office, only for it to suddenly disappear leaving behind two bodies. Hashirama would recognize them anywhere. He distantly heard Madara cry out. 

Izuna looked as severe as he did back then, wearing his battle-armor, glaring, activating his Sharingan scanning everything. Right beside him, no older than the day he died, Kami _he had been seven_ , Itama, just as on guard, quickly leapt away from the Uchiha beside him to his side. Hashirama was in shock as he watched his littlest brother’s incensed face scrunch up, “Aniki? What’s going on? Why are you so big? Where are we? And why are there _Uchiha_ here,” he spat.

Izuna, who was being squashed by a hysterical Madara, quickly turned to them, “I could ask the same thing, what the hell is going on? The last thing I remember is the battle facing off against that Demon Senju–” Itama cut him off, he only knew one person with that name.

“Well the last thing _I remember_ is being surrounded by a bunch of you savages about to gut me so you better shut the fuck up about Nissan before you go around calling other people demons, _Uchiha_ ,” he snarled. Hashirama flinched at the reembrace of his little Ita-chan’s death and at the hostility Itama displayed. Both Uchiha went silent, glaring at the smallest Senju. Itama who did not give a single shit about what a Uchiha felt, continued his questioning, this time, with a slightly less-in-shock brother, “…And where’s Nissan?” Hashirama perked up registering only the last question.

“Actually he’s–” The door slammed open, a wide-eyed, frantic Tobirama in its doorway.

“I-I felt–” Itama dove at him. 

“Nissan!” Tobirama caught him and held him close, falling to his knees as he buried his face into Itama’s wild, multi-colored hair.

Hashirama bounded up to them eager to join, only for Itama rear around eyes narrowed, hissing, “Get back!” Hashirama stumbled away, surprised by his ferocity. The Uchihas watched the exchange silently holding on securely to each other. Tobirama held on to Itama tighter, oblivious to all else present. He turned Itama back around and stroked his hair in a calming gesture. “Itama– you’re _here_ ” he said.

Itama’s eyes crinkled as he gave his brother a blinding smile, “yeah, I am, and I’m here to _stay_. I missed you _so much_ " he choked, eyes glassy.

Tobirama’s brow furrowed in confusion, “how did you even–” he froze and shot a disappointed stare at Hashirama who sheepishly explained everything.

Glancing at his rival, Tobirama nodded, “I see,” he deadpanned, “we’ll discuss this later, Itama, let’s get you home.”

Itama cheerfully followed, holding firm to his brother’s cool hand, pausing briefly to throw back a quick sneer at the occupants in the room. 

Hashirama sighed missing the raised eyebrows of Madara and Izuna aimed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise!

Itama barged in the office, focusing in on his brother, deliberately ignoring the two Uchiha. He had given it time, just like Tobirama asked, but he hadn’t been idle. He had scoured this new village for information, thinking of it like a mission, and found the village (and his brother) had come up lacking.

“You know, it’s funny, you’re still the same selfish piece of shit you were 15 years ago. I mean, at least back then we thought your love for us outweighed an enemy’s.” 

Hashirama's face was priceless.

Itama’s grin was bored-line feral. 

"You’re like dad you know that? Do you even let Tobi voice his opinions before you smack him around or do you just do it whenever you feel like it’s been too long since you taught him a lesson?”

Hashirama jumped up so fast his chair skid back and slammed into the wall behind him. “I have _never_ laid a hand on Tobi! How _dare_ –” Itama stomped his little body right up to his large imposing brother.

“You may as well have! The way he acts – Tell me. When you were building your _dream_ on his back did you even ask what his was? Did you even _care_? 

Do you know what it is brother? Do you!?” Hashirama’s silence was condemning. Itama continued.

“All he wanted was to live by the ocean in a little cabin and adopt a dozen kids. You stole that from him! His devotion to you –!

He has always loved us. But he _adores_ you and for the life of me I can’t understand _why_ when all you ever do is step on him and put others above him! He has done nothing but support you since the day you realized your dream, damn the consequences! All his jutsu I’ve seen in the lab? They’re all for you! One way or another, all of them! Not _one_ is for his own benefit!”

“Tha- That’s not true! Tobi developed the Hiraishin for himself!” Hashirama defended, shakily.

Itama scoffed, “you mean the one he _had_ to create because he was fighting for his life every day the war dragged on because you were too pathetic to end your Uchiha? 

Tell me, how many of our family died because you wouldn’t step up and put an end to it? And– come to find out – when Tobi does finally get the upper hand, the brother of the man he was defending himself against goes so batshit crazy he demands your or Tobi’s head! And! Not only do you let that same man in your “peaceful”, “safe” village! You let him near Tobirama! He’s stronger than him! He could have killed him, and from the reports I’ve heard he was getting close! He was a madman, and Tobirama had to fear for his life every day because you chose that Uchiha over your own brother! You may have been “friends” as children which you should have been sentenced for treason for, might I add, but he clearly didn’t feel the same, and even if he did! He was a danger to Tobirama **and you ignored it!** ” Itama’s screaming could be heard on several floors.

He drew a shuddering breath and chuckled.

“This isn’t the first time though is it? That you picked someone else over Nii-san. Have you seen the way the clan ostracizes him? Disrespects him? They won’t let him have his own summons around the compound because they’re “too dangerous” even though! They’re one of the only things that can reassure him after a nightmare or a flashback! He has to suffer by himself, because I know for damn sure he doesn’t come to you, and I wouldn’t either!

They barely listen to him. They still call him that awful name. He’s not allowed to live outside the main house because they fear him. He’s not allowed to have children. He’s not allowed to get married. And you let them! You let them do this to him! He obeys everything they tell him because he doesn’t want to disappoint you!” The tears that fell from Itama’s eyes were ones of fury, of a wrong begging to be corrected, for a brother neglected.

He wiped them away harshly, “you call yourself a brother, but when was the last time you helped him? When was the last time _you_ took responsibly for your actions?  
Like making him in charge of arranging your marriage! With your history? Who _does_ that? 

But hey, you got your dream, right Aniki? You’ve got your Uchiha, your “peace”, your village, and now, a wife-to-be. Tell me, what does Tobi get? A scrap? A worthless brother? One who would let him be thrown to the wolves because it “keeps the peace”? You do know the majority of the village hates him, right? Your village that he has dedicated his life to insuring will flourish and they see him as some heartless monster just because he has trouble connecting with people, something _you know you're supposed to help him with, Aniki_ , and you can’t spare five fucking minutes for him without it being about you. You’ve sucked the life out of him, and replaced it with someone who fits your needs, damn their own!” Itama had gone numb, tears stopped, all felt was cold. 

Hashirama had neglected Tobirama to a point of cruelty, but it wasn’t about him anymore, Itama’s whole world was family, and this shit ends _now_. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmth!

He had felt Itama’s chakra flair from across the village, in seconds, he was at the tower. Tobirama rushes up to the office door, vision tunneled, only to be plowed into by a hysterical Itama. 

“Itama?” Tobirama kneels down to his little brother, his hands quickly running over his hair in a familiar calming motion.

As Tobirama holds Itama to him, Madara and Izuna barrel out of the office, and all four watch in horror as the door is replaced with a humongous trunk in its place and as vines begin to creep from it. 

Tobirama stands up and rushes to the office desperately pounding on the morphed door to get to Hashirama, who’s chakra is _burning_. When it’s obvious he can’t get in, he turns on the brothers.

“What did you do?!”

Izuna is indignant, “Us? Look at him!” He points at Itama, still sniffling but aware enough to glare at the Uchiha accusing him. “He’s the one who called your precious Anija out on his apparent hypocrisy, and Hashirama obviously couldn’t handle it.”

Tobirama’s mouth pinches as he slowly turns around and bends back down, eye-level with Itama, “Itama, what is he talking about?” 

Itama takes a second to collect himself, clearly still upset, “I told him like it was! He hurts you all the time, and its wrong!” He finishes with his head high, eyes still glistening, but back, firm.

Tobirama shakes his head in exacerbation, “Itama, Hashirama doesn’t hurt me, we don’t even spar that often anymore.” Izuna has enough foresight to wince, Madara too.

“Bullshit!” “Language, Itama!” “Sorry, Nii-san, but no! You can’t even see it can you?!” His voice cracks.

Tobirama leans in, eyes locked with his little brother, imploring, “see _what_ Itama?”

Itama takes a shuttering breath, “You act like mom!” 

The silence is deafening. 

For a few moments, everything is still, everyone holds their breath. Itama mostly because he doesn’t want to detract from his point by crying, and Madara and Izuna because they don’t want to draw attention to themselves. 

Finally, Tobirama stands, stiffness evident, and grabs Itama’s hand.

“We’re going home,” He can salvage this, he has to, but Itama’s accusation rings in his ears, they both remember their mother, a strong fierce woman and warrior, but slowly crumbled under their father’s rule. Sometimes he wonders if she really fell against the Uchiha or if she went looking for an out- either way he was _not_ his mother, and Hashirama was not their father. Itama was just confused, he can fix this, Hashirama had a soft heart and hearing accusations like those probably just upset him. He can fix this. He tugs Itama along.

Itama is having none of it.

“No!” He pulls away from his Nii-san, “I won’t go back there!” 

“Itama, please!” Tobirama goes to pull him back, but Itama doges out of reach, running around the hallway. 

“No! I won’t go back there! Not with him or any of them! They don’t treat you right!”

Tobirama stays rooted to the floor, knowing chasing after him as he paces around the hall will just get him more worked up, “Itama, we can discuss this at home-” 

“It’s not MY home and it shouldn’t be yours either! They’re killing you, Nii-san! AND I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” He screams as loud as he can. He’s seven and his closest brother is suffocating under his oldest brother AND their clan and he just- he just wants him _safe_ but Tobirama never protects himself and- and! 

Large arms envelope him from behind. Tobirama cradles his brother close, shielding him from their audience letting him muffle his sobbing in his chest, a tender hand rubbing gentle circles on his back. 

Tobirama makes his decision, “Okay.”

Itama pears up at him with puffy red and brown eyes, 

“Really?” 

Tobirama pulls him closer, “If this is upsetting you that much, we’ll find a little place outside of the compound, okay?”

Itama beams through his tears and nods, burying his face back into his chest. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a step closer to happiness for his brother.

“Itama, look at me.” 

Meeting his eyes Tobirama was candid, “If we do this, they may make us give up the Senju name, are you _sure_ you want to do this?

Itama could have laughed if he was emotionally capable at the moment, what did that mean for him? To give up the name of the clan that had put his family through hell. It wasn’t even a contest. “Make” him give up the name of Senju, that was a joke, they could have it for all he cared, as long as he was with Tobi, that’s all that mattered, he managed a scratchy giggle when his brother blushed when he said as much, he would help his brother, even if Tobirama didn’t quite get it yet, but he would. They would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Hashirama takes a steading breath. He stands outside his brothers’ new apartment; he had given them time. And space. 

Every accusation Itama had screamed rang true, and he – he hadn’t known what to do. How to proceed. Tobirama had been by his side since they were babies. But Itama had been right. And now he owed Tobirama an apology, and– He had to make sure Tobirama knew he didn’t need to forgive him and – and that he knew he could leave. Itama, bless his littlest brother, had come by during the week (disgruntled) to check on him and to kick his ass into gear.

__

_“Oh, this is just pathetic.” Itama had let himself into his brother’s house, Tobi was out buying groceries, so he had stopped by the compound to check on Hashirama when he stopped hearing about him on the grape vine. Hashirama was clearly caught off guard, eyes bloodshot, still in his night clothes when it was three in the afternoon._

_Itama stepped carefully where the wooden floorboard had warped or grown branches and sat next to his brother on the couch he clearly had not moved from in days, probably drinking going by the sake bottles surrounding them. Itama had checked around, and apparently Hashirama was taking a leave like Tobirama, and had left Madara in charge. Itama may not like the Uchiha, but he had gotten a grasp on how much Tobirama did for the village and how Madara and his bitchy brother were now floundering their duties, so he didn’t object in the slightest. Let them suffer._

_“Come on, get up.” Itama was still small in height but he pulled Hashirama as best he could off the couch, with little success._

_Hashirama gave a choked laugh, “What’s the point? You and Tobirama hate me. And, you were right, I’m a selfish, oblivious, horrid brother who couldn’t see my Tobirama hurting right in front of me.” He turned from where he lay, meeting Itama’s widened eyes. “My actions lead to my precious person’s misery, how can I continue?”_

_Itama stared at him, before pulling him again, this time Hashirama was caught off-guard so he successfully pulled Hashirama onto the cold, hard floor, relishing in the thump and his pained groan._

_He put his hands on his hips, “Now listen here, I did NOT make you realize how badly you and this stupid village, and this stupid clan were treating Tobi just so you could mope around about it. You’re the clan head, the Hokage, and most importantly our big brother! I want you to DO something about it! You have the power to make them listen, so make them listen you big dummy!” Itama kicked his big brother in the legs which got him scrambling up._

_Hashirama used the couch for support, “What if it’s not enough? What if he still-”_

_Itama caught his meaning, “You mean if he still doesn’t want you and wants to leave?”_

_Hashirama slumped, “I have to let him go, don’t I?”_

_Itama gave his brother a sad glance before sighing, “I doubt Tobirama will ever leave this place if you’re here, but if he does, yes. You let us go, and!” He jerked his head up, “Don’t try to do any of that manipulative guilting shit either! Don’t let him forgive you easily either!”_

_“What on Earth do you mean?” Hashirama was baffled by the command._

_Itama frowned, “When you apologize.” They both knew he would, that was the bare minimum he owed Tobirama, “Don’t guilt him into accepting your apology or make any of it seem like his fault, and just because you’re taking actions to make up for everything doesn’t mean he even owes you a glance ever again.”_

_Hashirama nodded, eyes downcast, he knew where the instructions were coming from as his father had done the same when ‘apologizing’ to their mother, and, he couldn’t blame Itama for his cautious nature, Hashirama had let him and Tobirama down. He was right to be suspicious of how he would approach Tobi again._

_Hashirama breathed deeply, he let his chakra flow to the ground without restrain and on instinct it reached for the deep, cool oasis on the other side of the village, before he could panic and redirect it, the other chakra tentatively reached back letting them twist together and spread together further past the village. Hashirama shook his head in shame, they hadn’t mixed chakra in months even though he knew it helped relax Tobirama he had let everything else take priority, what piss poor brother he is._

_Hashirama resolved himself. If Tobirama never forgave him, if he refused to cast his eye on him, if he refused to – It didn’t matter. No matter what happened, he would upend his clan and village for treating Tobirama as they had. He had not known, but he let it fester for if Tobirama had felt he could be trusted, he would have confided in him long before, but somewhere along the line Tobirama felt Hashirama would choose them over him, his most precious person. But he knew now._

_Hashirama crouched and pulled Itama into a gentle hug, “Itama, thank you for helping this foolish man see better.”_

_Itama scoffed, “That’s what little brother are for, dummy.” Hashirama let out wet laugh._

_“Yes, yes, I’m so glad you were able to come back to us, little brother” he wiped his tears away and stood to his full height, “I’m afraid I have to go, I have to go call the elders for a /special/ meeting regarding their conduct toward Tobirama.”_

_Itama rolled his eyes, “You really think I’m gonna miss that? Come on!” He pulled Hashirama to his bedroom, “we have to get you dressed!”_

_Hashirama couldn’t stop another wet laugh, “I’m coming, I’m coming!”_

__

The following meetings had been nothing short of executions for the elders, turns out, they had spread rumors of Tobirama’s danger, so they could take more control of the clan when Hashirama wasn’t paying attention. Another one of his mistakes. As a result, they passed multiple decrees that increased restrictions on Tobirama and Tobirama agreed, to put the clan at ease. 

Hashirama ended up dismantling the elders. The clan was unhappy (Not that they could do anything about it), all but for Touka who had finally stopped avoiding him after the second meeting even if she still was unhappy with him, and the children who started coming up to him and revealing more hurts against their favorite teacher, like how parents would refuse to let Tobirama teach them until he begged them to reconsider, and even then two parents had to be present at all times, many whom, took the opportunity to openly berate his teaching style. Hashirama had been furious but kept his cool in front of little Yukio, who looked just as distraught. 

After he learned how deep the resentment for Tobirama ran, after Touka informed him how many of the clan wanted to label Tobirama and Itama traitor to the clan, and strip them of their name, Hashirama stared in bafflement, Tobirama gave his everything to their clan, and when he finally starts making a better life for himself they really wanted to cast a shame on him. 

Very well. Hashirama tried to think of a time he felt such visceral rage. It was difficult.

Hashirama’s next course of action may have been a touch reckless but based off Touka and Itama’s evil grins when he announced he was dismantling the clan, under the guise of ‘integration purposes’ and ‘a peace gesture’ he figured he must have made the right choice. The daimyo hadn’t even objected, they were not a noble clan, and he was already getting so much more in goods and tribute from the village than them, he didn’t care what they did. 

Now none of them get a clan name. He made sure the money and sources in the coffers were split as evenly as possible and that was the end of the Senju clan. 

Madara had cornered him a day later in an alley and yelled at him for the headache. Hashirama had been glad for the normalcy, what had been unexpected was Izuna, a new ever-present shadow to his brother who met his gaze from behind Madara, staring daggers. 

After Madara had calmed down he had activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and asked Hashirama point-blank if he was abusing Tobirama. Madara had loathed the man, but no one deserved to be hurt by their family. Hashirama was truly happy his friend had beaten his hatred.

Hashirama did not respond right away. He could honestly say he never raised a harsh hand toward him, but when Madara pointed out their where other ways to hurt someone, Hashirama could only agree.

They had not spoken since.

Needless to say, it was time to see Tobirama, he had tried to Itama ask Itama if it was okay or if he should wait longer, but he had just stared at him, unblinking for an uncomfortable amount of time. Hashirama didn’t know how to interpret that so he gave it a few more weeks. But he was a weak man, and occasionally he would spread out his chakra, he never directed it at Tobirama, he didn’t want him to think he _had_ to meet it but just let it naturally flow, and every so often, Tobirama’s would reach out gently and intertwine before pulling away. Finally he allowed himself to go to their new home, which brought him to now. 

Tobirama greeted him with a warm, tired smile. Hashirama sternly told himself not to cry, but it was difficult. He can’t remember the last time he saw his Tobi smile at him. How could he? Working tirelessly, constantly to make Hashirama’s dream come to fruition, living as half a person, adjusting all his passions to aid him, ah, he really was a poor brother.

He gives Tobirama a deep bow, ignoring his gasp.

“Otouto, I ask that you indulge this foolish brother’s presence. If not, I will not object, and I will not force my presence until when- If!” He corrects, “if it is ever requested.” Hashirama’s hands were clammy against his thighs.

“Brother, please, rise and come in, my home will always be yours.” Tobirama pulls him inside, ignorant of how his words break his brother’s heart.

Hashirama takes in the small apartment, already decorated with Tobirama’s pictures and scrolls, with Itama’s paintings, and can’t repress the grin at the large portrait of him, Tobirama, Kawarama, and Itama with their mother in the center of the living room. He has no doubt Itama stole it for Tobirama from the clan’s storage house before he dissolved the clan. Their mother had commissioned it with her new year allowance on Kawarama’s seventh birthday but when their father had found out he had it locked away, he had forgotten about it. He turns back to Tobirama. 

They settle on the couch, an old, used bright blue monstrosity that was unfairly comfortable. He meets Tobi’s eyes and his heart weeps. Tobirama has always been easy to read to those who know him, and Hashirama is scared of what he sees. And what he doesn’t.

His face is gentle and eyes soft with sadness. He faces Hashirama with an open body, his head tilted in curiosity. But no anger. Hashirama wishes there would be- wishes his brother would scream at him for letting things get out of hand- now, he sees what Itama meant.


End file.
